


Take It All (Taekook One-Shot)

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Jungkook has found himself deep in love with a demon in an angel's body, but he won't allow himself to let go quite so soon.





	Take It All (Taekook One-Shot)

"Please don't leave me," Jungkook begged, "You told me you would stay."

The dark night seemed to grow even more silent as he reached for the man in front of him, who took a step back, looking away. "That was before I realized I couldn't," the man said in a deep voice.

"Why can't you?" Jungkook asked desperately, "I need you, Tae! I'll do anything."

Something flashed across Taehyung's eyes-regret, annoyance possibly. "I can't love you back," he said harshly, "That ability was stolen from me at too young an age for it to be returned."

Jungkook felt his hope faltering with every word that slipped from Taehyung's mouth, unwilling to believe what was being said. "Nothing is ever truly gone," Jungkook said, reaching forwards to grip Taehyung's hand "Please, just try."

"I have tried!" Taehyung yelled, his eyes turning cold as he tore his hand from Jungkook's grip. "I have tried so hard! I have done everything I can think of, yet no matter what I do, when I look at you, I feel nothing! I'm not capable of loving you, Jungkook. I'm only capable of hurting you, and from the small amount of good left in me, I don't want to do that." 

"You just admitted it! There is good in you, Taehyung," Jungkook pleaded, "You just need to focus on that, it's all that matters." His tone was edged in desperation, tears slipping from his sparkling eyes.

"Jungkook, you're delusional," Tae laughed turning away, "It would never work between us. How many times do I have to tell you that you would only get hurt?"

"I don't care," Jungkook said, forcing Taehyung to face him. "To have you for even just a few moments would be worth it. I'll get hurt even if you walk away, so what's the difference?"

"The difference is me," he growled, pushing Jungkook away from him, "If I stay, it'll only hurt me more. Knowing that I can't love you back, knowing you deserve better. I want you to find someone who shares the same passion for you that you feel for them. One-way love never works out."

"If you don't want me to get hurt, then you must feel something," Jungkook said, his last shred of hope moments from snapping.

Tae looked into Jungkook's pain-filled eyes, his own steady, unmoved as he opened his mouth to speak, poison dripping from his every word. "When I look at people, the only thing I feel is overwhelming hatred. If I look at anyone, all I can feel is hate. When I look at you, it's different because I feel nothing. I don't hate you Jungkook, but I don't love you." Tae turned to faced Jungkook, letting his harsh words make their full effect in the younger boy who stood in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you. But I don't want to help you either."

Jungkook was speechless as the truth filled his ears, more tears streaking down his face. He looked into the beautifully cold eyes on front of him, hoping to find any trace of feeling, of love, but there was nothing. The only thing he saw was the sparkle of fiery hate deep within Taehyung, not directed at him, but just about anything else, everything else. It confirmed Tae's words, and Jungkook stepped back, his bottom lip quivering.

Betrayal and hurt pulsed through Jungkook, yet as those cruel eyes turned from him, the devil in an angel's body walking away as if he was nothing, Jungkook still felt the urge to call his name, to run after him. The only thing stopping him was the pain of rejection, and the knowledge that it would do nothing to persuade Taehyung to stay. 

Without having said goodbye, Jungkook turned himself, feeling more alone in the silent, cold night than ever before.


End file.
